Grave Stormborne, Wind Warrior
Grave and his sister, Jaina, train under Master Midori at Dragon Tail Vale, the outskirts of Flagstone territory. Grave is concerned only with increasing his own skills, not with politics. He strikes hard and true and reads his opponents well. His connection with wind magic hints that his veins flow with the blood of the blue dragon. Deck Hit Points: 90 Max Combo: 4 Normal Attack Properties: x, damage, x.6 speed Normal Throw Properties: 7 damage, x.6 speed, 2 cp Starter, Knocks Down Innate Ability: Knowing the Opponent - When you block an attack you may reveal a card from your hand. If you play that card as your face down combat card next turn, when you reveal it in combat you may search your deck or discard pile for a Queen, reveal it, put it into your hand, then shuffle your deck. Individual Cards: 2: A/D 3: A/D 4: A/D 5: A/B 6: A/B 7: T/B (Martial Mastery) Martial Mastery - After the draw phase, you may discard this card to draw 2 cards, then discard a card, then the opponent reveals his hand. 8: T/B 9: T/B T: T/B (Mental Toughness) Mental Toughness - Discard this card to counter the effect of any ability not on Aces, Jokers, or character cards. J: Lightning Cloud, Attack, 8(3) damage, 2.4 speed, 1 cp Ender, (Lighning Trap) Lightning Trap - When you deal block damage with lightning cloud, return this card to your hand and the opponent doesn't draw a card from blocking. Q: Dragonheart, Attack, 10(2) damage, 0.0 speed, 3 cp Ender K: Whirlwind, Attack +K, 7+7(1) damage, 2.2 speed, 2 cp Linker A: A: Attack, 12(3) damage, 1.0 speed, 2 cp Ender AAA: Attack, 45(1) damage, 0.4 speed, 3 cp Ender Deck Analysis Probability that combat option will appear on a card *Attack - 36/54, 66.7% *Block - 24/54, 44.4% *Dodge - 12/54, 22.2% *Throw - 16/54, 29.6% Attack//* Correlation *Block - 8/36, 22.2% *Dodge - 12/36, 33.3% *Throw - 0/36, 0% Block//* Correlation *Attack - 8/24, 33.3% *Dodge - 0/24, 0% *Throw - 16/24, 66.7% Dodge//* Correlation *Attack - 12/12, 100% *Block - 0/12, 0% *Throw - 0/12, 0% Throw//* Correlation *Attack - 0/16, 0% *Block - 16/16, 100% *Dodge - 0/16, 0% Strategy/Matchups Hit-Confirmable Aces: Both Grave's single-Ace attack and his triple-Ace attack are Enders. This means that Grave can hit with a normal, such as a 2 or 3, and combo it into his most powerful attack for 45+ damage. High-Speed Attack: Grave's Queen is a 0.0 speed attack, which beats all throws and almost all other attacks. In addition, any time he successfully blocks an attack, the next turn he can potentially search for a Queen and put it into his hand. Knowing the Opponent: Searching for a Queen can be great, but don't forget that showing the opponent a card is a also great way to psyche them out. Showing a Joker can be a cruel thing to do to a more indecisive opponent.